


Long-Term Assets

by Brenda



Series: Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Takes Care Of His Man, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Charity Auctions, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Thor, Modern Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: "So..." Steve said, warming to the idea, "I can be...let's say, Roger, and you can be, I dunno, Jim, and..."He trailed off as Bucky grinned – not his usual grin, but something different. Darker.  Dangerous.  "And you're here to drink away your sorrows and I'm just a stranger with a willing ear," Bucky finished.  His stare was pointed, the intensity of it burning a hole right through Steve's chest. Not remotely Bucky's normal look – there was no teasing tilt to his lips, no laughing gaze filled with warmth and affection – but it didn't seem to matter to Steve's body.  He was practically light-heated with want.





	Long-Term Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).

> Yeah, so, as it turns out, I'm not quite done with these two yet. :D You can all blame (or thank) Steph for this (happy belated, hon!)

One of the best things about Steve's relationship with Bucky – other than the mind-bending sex and the way Bucky just _got_ Steve all the way down to his core – was that what they had was complex and fluid, and defied description a great deal of the time. Sure, Steve knew what their roles looked like from a certain angle, and he loved the safety and security he felt from knowing he was Bucky's, wholly and completely. He loved it when Bucky took control, when Bucky told him what to do, and pushed him to the outer edge of even _his_ limits, loved the way Bucky took such beautiful care of him afterwards. He loved that Bucky knew exactly how to get him out of his own head, that he knew how to quell Steve's perfectionist tendencies, the way he forced Steve to be in the moment and to focus all of his attention on the pleasure Bucky gave him. 

But he also loved that Bucky was equally at ease with being on the receiving end of things, too, the way Bucky reacted so sweetly when Steve took care of _him_. On those rare nights when Steve needed to be the one in charge, Bucky was always more than happy to follow Steve's commands. And Steve couldn't help but be grateful for it, for all of the ways Bucky kept surprising him and accommodating him. He loved the way Bucky changed their domestic routines to keep things new and interesting, the way he kept Steve on his toes even while indulging Steve's every whim and desire. The two of them may be fully committed to each other, but their life together was far from boring.

And Steve wouldn't have it any other way.

***

"Steve? You home?" 

Steve walked into the living room in time to see Bucky shedding his hoodie and toeing off his Converse. "Hey," he said, smiling as he stopped in front of Bucky to give him a kiss. "You're home early."

Bucky pulled him in for a longer kiss, his stubble scraping deliciously across Steve's chin, and sighed lustily when they parted. "I couldn't take another minute at the office."

Steve hummed in sympathy. "Things not going well with the new game, I take it?"

"Babe, I love you, you know that, but right now I would literally rather go to one of my sister's art openings than talk about anything having to do with work."

"That bad, huh?" Steve teased, drawing Bucky in by his belt loops so they were flush together.

Bucky dropped his forehead to Steve's shoulder and let out a heartfelt groan. "Remind me why I run my own business again?"

"Because you'd be bored to death living off your trust fund," Steve replied, rubbing the bristles of Bucky's hair. He'd cut it military-short a couple of weeks ago and, while Steve missed being able to grab onto it to hold Bucky in place while they were making out or when Bucky was sucking him off, he loved the way the new cut made Bucky's jawline look sharper, and his eyes look even bluer.

But then, he thought Bucky could shave his head completely bald and still be the sexiest thing Steve had ever seen. 

"That's a terrible reason," Bucky replied, then lifted his head and sniffed the air appreciatively. "Is that panuozzo from San Matteo I'm smelling right now?"

"Maybe."

Bucky's smile was slow, sweet, and somehow filthy with promise, all at once. "Sweetheart, you know how to treat a man right," he drawled, running his hands along Steve's sides. "This calls for a reward later."

Steve shivered, returning the smile with an under-the-lashes look he knew got Bucky revved in no time flat. "I look forward to it," he said, dropping his voice a shade lower than normal. 

"Now now, none of that," Bucky admonished, "or the panuozzo will get cold and that would be a shame."

"Sorry," Steve replied, even though they both knew he didn't mean it. Not entirely. 

"So, what's the occasion?" Bucky asked, taking Steve's hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Not that there needs to be one, but we don't normally stay in for dinner."

"That's just it," Steve replied, grabbing the plates from the cabinet. "I thought we could use a nice night in for a change."

They'd both been incredibly busy the last few weeks, between Bucky putting in more hours than usual trying to smooth out the kinks in his company's latest game and Steve's crazy-weird charity/Avengers schedule, and what little free time they'd both had had been taken up with far too many social obligations. And while Steve wasn't the jealous sort, he'd missed having Bucky's undivided attention.

"You won't hear me arguing," Bucky said, stealing a piece of sausage from the container. "I am all for PJs and pizza-wiches and making out on the sofa until our lips are numb."

Steve just leaned in to give Bucky another kiss. "Go get changed, then, and I'll finish getting everything ready."

They ate in the living room, curled together on the sofa while Steve filled Bucky in on his day – running through a few training simulations for the new SHIELD recruits, then meeting Sam for a VA outreach event in Long Island. Nothing entirely out of the ordinary, but Bucky still looked at him like he'd solved climate change by the time Steve was done talking.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said, lightly swatting Bucky's leg. "I'm not doing anything special."

"Sure you are," Bucky replied, fondly. "I just don't know where you get the energy, super-soldier serum or not. Just thinking about all of the work you do all over the globe makes me want to take a nap."

"You're one to talk," Steve scoffed, snagging his glass of wine from the coffee table. "You're a CEO of a thriving business, you run your family's foundation, and you're on about ten different chairs for all the big charities in New York, it feels like."

Bucky shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep up with you."

"Uh huh," Steve replied, unconvinced.

"Hey, I can't be a slacker with Captain America as my boyfriend, that's just bad optics," Bucky said on a laugh, just as Steve's phone rang.

He glanced down at the caller ID and frowned. "Sorry, it's Tony, it might be important," Steve said to Bucky, and hit answer, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

"Hey, everything okay?"

"It will be once you get your ass to the Tower," Tony replied, in his usual rapid-fire cadence. "Thor and Bruce just rolled back in town."

"Oh, well...you know I'd love to, but..." Steve glanced helplessly at Bucky. "Now's not really a good –"

"No excuses, Cap, it's not a real reunion unless the whole family is here." Tony's tone made it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer. "So climb off the sex swing –"

"_Jesus_, Tony –"

" – please, you had me make you a reservation at Inferno, you can't fool me with the apple pie wholesomeness anymore." Tony chuckled, sounding far too amused. "Anyway, throw on some pants, and bring the boyfriend, I have a business proposition I want to run by him."

Steve was a good enough tactician to know when he'd been defeated; still, the stubborn core of him couldn't help but try one last time. "I really don't –"

"Nope, no excuses, if I don't see you in the next hour, I'm bringing the party to you." Tony hung up without another word.

Steve sighed and turned to Bucky, shoulders already hunched in apology. "So, uh, Tony wants us to come over. Like, now. Apparently, Thor and Bruce are back in town." 

Bucky frowned, but he didn't look too upset, which was a plus. "Going out would involve getting dressed again."

"Pretty sure Tony wouldn't care if we showed up in pajamas" – Steve glanced pointedly at Bucky's War Machine sleep pants – "although you might not want to give him that sort of ammo."

Bucky shrugged. "I make no apologies," he said. "My crush on Colonel Rhodes isn't exactly a secret." 

"Should I be worried?" Steve joked. 

Bucky's grin was a sly thing of beauty. "Hey, anytime you two want to wrestle – naked, I gotta insist on that – for my affections, you let me know."

Steve let out a bright laugh, delighted. "Please don't bring that up around Tony. He'd probably try to have it at the Tower and charge admission."

"Speaking of, are we going over or do you think we could get away with ignoring him?"

Steve glanced mournfully at Bucky, all cozy in his sleep pants and tank top, and their open bottle of wine. The scene was so intimate, so _domestic_, a haven from the rest of the world and its demands on both of them. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt it, but he also knew Tony, and knew Tony's moods. 

"I don't think so," he finally said. "He mentioned bringing everyone over here if we didn't go to him."

"And he'd do it, too," Bucky sighed, then rolled off the sofa with a groan. "Fine, we'll make an appearance. But I still want an early night."

"We'll stay an hour, tops," Steve promised.

"I'm holding you to it."

***

"You know," Bucky said, once they were in Tony's private elevator at the Tower and heading up to his floor, "if I'd known you were going to dress like my wildest biker fantasy, I would have said yes a lot faster to going out."

Steve fought the blush as he looked down at himself, and the worn jeans, boots, and black t-shirt, with a beat-to-hell motorcycle jacket over it. "You're wearing almost the same thing," he pointed out.

In fact, the way Bucky's jeans molded his thighs really should be illegal, let alone the way his thin t-shirt was clinging to his chest and the way his own leather jacket emphasized wide shoulders. Steve was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"Yeah, but I don't look like James Dean out on the prowl," Bucky replied, with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows that somehow managed to look flirtatious instead of simply ridiculous. 

Steve thought Bucky looked a lot sexier than James Dean, but he supposed that wasn't the point. "Shame we didn't take the bike, then," he remarked.

"Not sure we would have gotten out of the garage," Bucky mused, giving Steve another slow, hot appraisal. "I might've just bent you over the seat and fucked you until you were too weak to stand."

Steve cleared a suddenly dry throat, so hard he was dizzy with it. He was ready to turn around and head back to the penthouse right now. "_Buck_..." 

"Maybe when we get home," Bucky said, with another eyebrow waggle, just as the elevator doors opened. The gathering was in full swing – Steve could see Thor and Bruce talking with Sam and Nat at the bar, and Maria was at the pool table, watching Clint as he took his shot, and Rhodey and Carol, sitting on one of the long sectional sofas, were chatting with Scott and Hope. 

He and Bucky stepped out into the foyer, and ran right smack into Tony, who was clutching a large coffee mug in both hands. 

"You made it!" Tony exclaimed, beaming at both of them. He was practically vibrating with manic energy. 

"We're not staying long," Steve immediately said. With Tony, it was best to set boundaries early. Not that Tony cared about them, but any leverage helped.

"Still in the honeymoon stage, I get it," Tony said, and pointed vaguely behind him. "Well, I have plenty of bedrooms if you two just can't wait to get naked –"

"Ignore him, he hasn't slept in three days," Pepper said, stepping up to Tony's side, and giving both of them a warm smile. "Can I get either of you anything to drink?"

"We'll serve ourselves," Bucky said, giving Pepper a commiserate wink. "You look like you have your hands full with that one."

"She always does," Tony said, bestowing Pepper with a besotted look. "You know I don't deserve you, right."

"I do," Pepper genially agreed, and Steve took that as their cue to make their escape while they still could.

"Steve," Clint called, with a wide grin, walking their way. "Bout time you showed your ass up."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve replied, but returned Clint's back-thumping hug with one of his own. 

That seemed to be the cue for everyone else to greet them – in short order, Steve was inundated with the usual welcome hugs, a glass was pressed into his hand (when he took a sniff, he smelled elderflower, so it had most likely come from Thor), and after a few minutes, he'd lost sight of Bucky entirely. Which was about par for the course for these gatherings, and while he was happy Bucky got along well with his friends – and as happy as he was to see everyone – a large part of him still wished they were back at home. He'd really been looking forward to having Bucky all to himself.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Thor nodded past Steve's shoulder, to where Bucky was chatting with Sam and Nat. "Don't worry, my friend, he's in good hands," Thor commented.

"That obvious, huh," Steve said, with a sheepish shrug.

"Yours has always been an easy face to read," Thor replied, with a small smile that still managed to outshine the lights overhead. "I take it things are going well with you and your _Ástvinur_."

Steve nodded, his shoulders relaxing under the warmth of Thor's gaze. He loved all of his teammates, but the closeness of his and Thor's friendship made it easy to open himself and speak freely. Perhaps it was Thor's age or that he was, like Steve, not quite of this time, or maybe it was the quiet surety that seemed to emanate from Thor's very being – but, whatever it was, Steve trusted Thor in the way he trusted very few people. 

"You know, it's weird when I stop to think about it too much." He cupped his glass in his hands, certain his feelings were obvious as he observed Bucky laughing at something Sam said. "I certainly wasn't looking for a relationship when I met him. I wasn't looking for anything at all, really, just..."

"Seeking to fill that void for a time with someone who didn't judge you for who you were," Thor finished, with a knowing nod.

"Yeah." Steve smiled his thanks; Thor always seemed to understand what it was he couldn't say. "And it took me a long time to stop running from what had been staring me right in the face from the start."

"But you did, and that's all that matters in the end." Thor gripped his arm, the touch warm and familiar and welcome. "The weight you've been carrying seems lighter these days."

"I guess it is." Steve smiled again, wider this time. "So, how about you? Did you and, uh, Darcy ever get together?"

Thor tilted his head and his lips twitched upwards, rueful but also amused. "Let's just say I owe you quite a thank you for the introduction."

Steve chuckled, delighted that their meeting seemed to have gone over so well. Thor deserved the same happiness he'd found. "I really hope that's a euphemism for great sex."

Thor's return grin was bright and more than a little mischievous. "If great sex is how you would like to be paid, I feel confident I am more than adequate to the task."

Steve coughed as his drink went down the wrong pipe. Instantly, he could feel a blush working its way from his cheeks to his chest. His dick made _its_ interest in the proposition known with a vengeance. "Oh, well, um..." 

If anything, Thor's grin grew even wider. "I may not be your Bucky, but I have no doubts I could make such an evening pleasurable."

"I'm...uh, I'm sure you could," Steve stammered, even as he felt a familiar arm snake around his waist. He leaned back into Bucky's familiar touch, even though his body was still a live wire of tension. "Uh, hey Buck."

"Hey yourself," Bucky said, pressing a quick kiss to Steve's cheek. "How's it going, Thor?"

"Very well, my friend. And you?"

"Can't complain." Bucky squeezed him, and Steve felt, rather than saw, Bucky's frown. "You okay? You seem a little stiff."

Bucky didn't know the half of it, Steve thought. "I'm fine," he replied, too quickly. He was certain he was still blushing. He knew for a fact he was still mostly hard.

"I think, perhaps, my attempt at humor fell flat," Thor offered, with an apologetic look Steve's way.

"No, you were...I didn't mind," Steve told him, with a small smile. "It was just...unexpected."

Thor's face cleared up. "A conversation for another time, perhaps."

"Now you two have me curious," Bucky remarked, looking back and forth at both of them.

"I'll tell you later," Steve promised, and forced himself to relax. Still, he couldn't get the image of Thor offering himself to Steve out of his mind. 

***

"Did you have a good time?" Steve asked, once he and Bucky were out of Avengers Tower and walking back to the penthouse. They'd wound up staying a lot longer than their allotted one hour, but the time had flown by pleasurably, in a flurry of conversation and everyone catching up. 

"Of course." Bucky brushed their shoulders companionably. "I like your friends."

"I like yours too."

"Mine are either tech-heads I've worked with forever or trust-fund babies I've known since prep school," Bucky said, amused. "Your friends are superheroes. They save the world twice before breakfast and look fucking amazing while doing it."

"They are an attractive bunch," Steve agreed; it wasn't like he could argue.

"Did you ever, y'know, get together with any of them for a bit of post-battle stress relief?" Bucky asked, as he nudged Steve's shoulder meaningfully.

"Not really." Then Steve sent Bucky a sidelong glance. "Well, Maria and I hooked up. Kinda."

"Oh really." Bucky's tone was mild, but Steve heard the curiosity underneath it. And it wasn't like he'd kept it secret on purpose, it just...hadn't come up.

"We were on a mission together, playing a couple," he clarified, "and well...the roleplay got a little real a couple of times."

"And you do love a good roleplay," Bucky stated, with a wide, knowing smirk. "Anyone else?"

Steve drifted back to earlier in the evening, to Thor's bright grin and tight hug and the casual offer (the _joke_, he reminded himself) that had made Steve's brain short out. "Well, I thought...I mean, I wanted to, with Thor – and I'm pretty sure he'd have said yes – but it...the timing never worked out."

"Yeah, I get it." Bucky steered them around the Grand Central crowds, his hand now a comforting weight on the small of Steve's back. "Darcy and I went through a similar phase, where we thought something might happen. Just as well it didn't."

"Lucky for me, at any rate," Steve joked, although he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of relief that Darcy and Bucky had never actually gotten together (although imagining them having sex was one of his go-to happy places when he beat off.) "Pretty sure you wouldn't have looked at me twice if you'd had her to go home to."

Bucky chuckled. "Not sure I could have competed with Thor, so we're even." Then he slowed, and peered off in the distance, his eyes sharp. "Hey, you tired?" he asked, as he pulled out his phone and started typing.

"Not really," Steve replied, frowning. "But I thought you wanted an early night."

"Changed my mind." Bucky put his phone back in his pocket and resumed walking. But now, his strides ate up the sidewalk.

"You wanna tell me where we're going?" Steve asked, as Bucky led him south down Madison, instead of north and towards home.

"You'll see," Bucky replied, a mysterious smile flitting across those gorgeous, full lips. He grabbed Steve's hand, swung it between them as they walked. "Just be patient."

"That's not exactly my strong suit," Steve sighed, but tried to rein in his natural restlessness. At least it was a nice night out – clear and cool, but with just a hint of warmth in the air. New York was beautiful anytime of year, but Steve loved early spring the best, when winter's chill melted and turned the city into a vibrant, green landscape.

Bucky leaned in to press a quick kiss to Steve's cheek. "You're adorable, even when you're trying not to be cranky," he stated, then stopped in front of a nondescript door. "We're here."

"Here?" Steve repeated, following Bucky inside the dimly-lit interior. The layout was long and narrow, with a high ceiling, dark wood paneling that matched the booths and tables, a tiny, open-air kitchen in the back, and a bar that stretched along one wall, with an impressive array of draft beers on offer. There weren't too many people – just a couple of ladies sharing a pitcher at one of the small tables, and a grizzled, older man at the other end of the bar nursing what looked like a scotch and soda. No one seemed interested in either Steve or Bucky, which was a blessing in and of itself.

The place – well, pub was actually the word that came to mind – looked exactly like the sort of watering hole the guys at the docks back in his day used to go to. It also reminded Steve of the nondescript, no-frills joints he used to frequent when he'd first come out of the ice, what seemed like a lifetime ago. Back before he'd met Bucky, when the weight of the world and of all of his Captain America responsibilities, used to drag him down to the point where he needed to blow off some steam. Back when that had meant hooking up with nameless men and women, anonymous sexual encounters with everyone just looking for a little fun and some stress release.

"Yep," Bucky said, when they reached the bar. He kicked a stool out for Steve, took the one next to it, and held up two fingers to the bartender. "Two Buds and two shots of Cuervo, please." 

"Fancy," Steve commented dryly, taking the offered seat.

"Nothing but the best for my guy." Bucky grinned, and fished a c-note out of his wallet, setting it on the scarred wood. 

"You still haven't told me why we're here." If it was a wind-down drink Bucky wanted, his favorite dive was just up the block from the penthouse.

Bucky waited until the bartender had come back with their drinks, and picked up one of the shot glasses, urging Steve to do the same. "Because here, no one gives a fuck who we are. We can be anybody we want," he said, soft and serious. "No one knows us. There's no pressure to perform up to expectations, or to flout them, no need to show off for an audience. No last names or titles to live up to or rebel against. Here, we're just two guys sharing a drink."

"Just two guys, huh?" Steve repeated, intrigued by the entire idea of it. Of what he thought Bucky was saying.

"Two anonymous guys meeting for the first time who will never see each other again," Bucky replied, gesturing with his glass. "If that's something you're interested in."

Not even fifteen minutes ago, Steve couldn't wait to get home and back to their interrupted evening of cuddling and wine. But now, he couldn't deny the appeal of what Bucky was offering. The promise of a night of invisibility, without the world prying in, without any sort of rules or boundaries. (Not that they had much in the way of those.) The opportunity to pretend, just for a little while, that he was just another millennial – nothing more or less than a regular, _normal_ man. 

"So..." Steve said, warming to the idea, "I can be...let's say, Roger, and you can be, I dunno, Jim, and..." 

He trailed off as Bucky grinned – not his usual grin, but something different. Darker. Dangerous. "And you're here to drink away your sorrows and I'm just a stranger with a willing ear," Bucky finished. His stare was pointed, the intensity of it burning a hole right through Steve's chest. Not remotely Bucky's normal look – there was no teasing tilt to his lips, no laughing gaze filled with warmth and affection – but it didn't seem to matter to Steve's body. He was practically light-headed with want. 

"And why am I drowning my sorrows exactly?" Steve asked, aware at how raspy his voice already sounded.

"You tell me." Bucky downed his shot, his lips shiny under the dim light. "Girl troubles maybe. Boy troubles. Hot young thing at work maybe, making your eye wandering places it shouldn't..."

"Hot young thing huh?" Steve mulled the gift Bucky was giving him. Well, they _had_ just been talking about Steve's very attractive friends, and there was still the small fact that he couldn't get Thor's offer out of his mind...

"Yeah, you got a co-worker keeping you up at night?" Bucky asked, and even his voice was different, alpha to the core – rough and authoritative and deep. Heat pooled in Steve's crotch; he felt sluggish, clumsy with lust. He had to work to suppress the shiver, the urge to drop to his knees then and there. 

"As a matter of fact, Jim – it is Jim, right?" Steve asked, tossing back his own shot with barely a grimace. 

"Sure is." Bucky pointed at him. "Roger, you said?"

"Yeah," Steve affirmed, and held out a hand. "Good to meet you."

"Likewise." The handshake was also different than Bucky's usual touch – firm, short, no-nonsense, the handshake of a man unused to niceties, unused to politeness. A far cry from the way Bucky normally touched him. 

And, in that moment, Bucky ceased being his lover and best friend. His stance changed, his look...hell, even his scent. Now, he was Jim, someone Steve – Roger – had just met. Someone he'd never meet again. And the allure of pouring his heart out to a total stranger was enticing, an aphrodisiac of an entirely different sort.

Which was, Steve thought with a shiver of anticipation running along his spine, exactly the point. And, like Bucky had said, he did love a good roleplay.

"Another round, please," Bucky said to the bartender, and lifted his full shot glass when she set them down. "Cheers." 

"Uh, cheers," Steve replied, and downed his shot far too fast, coughed a little to cover it. He was only human now, just a regular joe. And he'd never been able to handle alcohol back in his pre-serum days.

"So, you were gonna tell me about this co-worker of yours," Bucky drawled, leaning back so he could look Steve up and down, the gaze as palpable as any touch. "There a reason you haven't made a move yet?"

Steve gave what he thought was a self-deprecating smirk, and shrugged to cover the trembling in his limbs. "I'm not exactly single."

"I sure as fuck hope not, with the way you look." Bucky smiled, showing off those twin dimples and crinkles around the corners of his eyes. The sight was enough to momentarily derail Steve's train of thought. "So tell me about it."

"Uh..." He shook himself out of his stupor and signaled for another shot for himself as he scooted a little closer. "See, it's like this," he started, as he unfolded a twenty to pay.

Bucky pointed at the hundred, still on the bar. "I got this." 

"No, man, let me," he said, and handed over his money, "It's the least I can do, right."

Bucky chuckled, and that smirk, at least, was familiar. "Sure," he said. "Least you can do."

They clinked their glasses together and drank. "So." Bucky pushed the empty away, and pinned Steve with a cool stare. "The co-worker you're drinking to forget?"

"He's no one." Steve let out a short huff of laughter as he thought about Thor's overwhelming _Thor_ness. "Well, that's not exactly true, he's a friend, but...the thing is, I'm not sure how long I can manage not doing something."

Bucky nodded and took a sip of his beer, listening intently. "Go on."

"Yeah, I know. Fucked up, huh." Steve shrugged, settling firmly into his role. His accent deepened, his Rs rolling, and he lolled his neck from side to side, working out imaginary kinks. "Uh...anyway, the point is, it's stupid, but I can't stop thinking about the guy, y'know, but it's not like I can do anything about it..."

"Because you still love your...partner?" Bucky guessed, lifting an eyebrow.

"There's a guy, yeah, I've got a fella." Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and leaned in even closer. "But the thing is..."

Steady eyes met his over the rim of a beer mug. "The thing is what, exactly." 

Steve reacted instinctively to the note of authority in Bucky's voice. "Alright, see...the thing is, my guy, he's great, don't get me wrong, but, well...he did grow up a little sheltered – rich as fuck, private schools, the whole nine yards."

Bucky nodded, his lips a thoughtful moue. "He's too well-bred to give it to you hard?" 

The irony of _Bucky_ saying that to Steve almost shook him out of the role he was playing, but he was still curious to see how Bucky would react and how the evening might play out.

"Kinda. I mean, the thing is" – his voice dropped again, practically whispering in Bucky's ear by this point – "everyone looks at me and thinks I'm take charge all the way, right."

"And you're not?" Bucky asked, just as quiet.

Steve shook his head. "And Thor – my co-worker – well, he's a pretty big guy, y'know, bigger than me...and strong too, like he could hold me down without breaking a sweat."

"I see," Bucky drawled. "And your boyfriend isn't the type to smack you around like you want."

Steve shivered, the mental image of all of the times Bucky had done precisely that flickering through his head. "Yeah." Steve slumped forward, resting his forearms on the bar. "Like I said, fucked up."

"Not really," Bucky said, rubbing a hand over a stubbled jaw. "Guy's bound to start thinking thoughts, if you catch my drift, if his man isn't satisfying him right. You and this Thor of yours, you said you're...close?"

"Yeah, we're close," Steve replied, glancing down at his hands like he was ashamed of the direction his thoughts had taken. 

"So...you gonna do something about it?"

"I'm not a cheater –"

"Bullshit," Bucky stated, tilting his head a little, studying Steve like Steve was a painting hanging in an art gallery. "I think you're gagging for it, for someone to put their boot to your throat and bring you to heel. And if your poor sap of a boyfriend can't give it to you, then it's no wonder your eye started wandering around." Bucky closed the space between them, heat and menacing control radiating from his body, from his softly spoken words. "And I think that you've been practically in _my_ lap since you laid eyes on me, so if you're really looking to get put in your place, I'll be in the last stall. Five minutes."

Steve felt Bucky's hand skim up his thigh to his crotch, cupping it in a firm grip, before he slid off the stool. His eyes, dark and direct, never left Steve's as he turned, heading towards the bathroom in the back of the bar. 

_Fuck._

It took Steve a moment to catch his breath, and his bearings. His thigh hadn't stopped tingling from the warmth of Bucky's hand, and he was so hard he was light-headed, just from the memory of the look Bucky had given him. From the way Bucky had _talked_ to him.

Like Steve was just a body Bucky wanted to use for his own pleasure.

He stood, knocking the stool back a little with the abruptness of the motion, and strode, as nonchalantly as he could, towards the back of the bar. He deliberately didn't look around.

The bathroom was just as utilitarian as the rest of the place, but it was clean, and empty, except for the very last stall – the handicap stall. Steve took a step just as the door swung open, and then he forgot to think at all.

"Jesus," Steve breathed, as he took in the sight before him. Bucky was leaning against the wall, jacket and shirt still on, jeans pushed over his hips as he stroked his dick, slow and steady, like he was just keeping himself busy until Steve got there. Piercing blue eyes, intent and aware, _alive_ with need and desire, pierced into Steve's soul, and he inched closer, nudged along as if by invisible strings.

"Glad you could join me, Roger," Bucky rasped, and Steve's gaze dropped, mesmerized, to the tight curl of Bucky's fist, lazily twisting up and down over his beautiful cock. A cock Steve had had in every way possible over the last two years, but it was like he was seeing it again for the first time. He felt just like he did the night of the charity auction, in the back of Bucky's limo, woozy with the force of his need.

"Uh..." He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Bucky's smile was gentle. "Come on in. Shut the door."

Steve latched the lock without looking away from Bucky's fist.

"Good boy. Now come here," Bucky commanded, and Steve jerked forward into Bucky's space, clearing his throat. He could feel how hot Bucky's skin was, even through the layers of clothing separating them, and Bucky's hand nudged against the front of his thigh with each rhythmic movement.

"What..." Steve had to lick his lips to continue; his throat was so dry it felt like every word was sand in his mouth. "What do you...?"

"You know what," Bucky replied, and kissed him.

Bucky's lips were dry and rough as they coaxed Steve's apart, rubbing against his, and Steve could taste the acrid bite of tequila and the sweeter underlay of hops and barley. He relaxed, allowing Bucky to take the lead, and it wasn't so different from the way Bucky normally kissed – still just their lips sliding together and their breath mingling and their bodies shifting until the right angle was found – but the way Bucky tasted was different, darker and wilder than anything Steve had ever known.

"Open up for me," Bucky murmured, the sound vibrating between them, and Steve obediently parted his lips, allowing Bucky's tongue to sweep inside. Steve moaned, shifting forward, pressing against a rock hard chest and strong thighs, pressing Bucky into the wall as he sucked on Bucky's tongue, angling helplessly, futilely, for control of the kiss. Bucky lifted his free hand to grab hold of the back of Steve's neck – a quick warning to keep still – then slid along his jaw, persuading him to open his mouth wider, the taste now almost unbearably sharp.

When the kiss finally ended, Bucky easing them down, degree by slow degree, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's. His hands were clutched tight to Bucky's shoulders; his heart was stuttering, his _breath_ was stuttering, his legs trembled beneath him. It was all he could do to remain upright.

"Knew you'd taste so sweet," Bucky hummed, velvet-rough sex dripping from every word, and Steve shuddered again, the heat between them a carnivorous thing.

"I..." Steve huffed out a short breath, bit his lower lip. "I want..." Need, so much of it, inarticulate and wild, throbbed through him. 

"Oh, I know, sweetheart," Bucky said, and leaned forward, soothing Steve's lips with his tongue. "And I'll show you everything. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be more than ready to blow your friend's mind."

"Please..."

"Shhhh." Another soft sweep of tongue, and Bucky pulled back far enough that Steve could see the patience, the want, in knowing yes. "Hush now. No begging, not just yet," Bucky told him, with a soft, crinkled smile that somehow, inexplicably, made Steve even harder. "Right now, I want you on your knees. I want those pretty lips of yours wrapped snug around my dick."

The breath Steve had been about to take died in his lungs. He could still feel Bucky's cock, hard and insistent, against the crook of his hip, could feel Bucky's steady heartbeat against his chest. Somewhere, beyond the roaring in his ears, he could hear the sounds of voices from the other side of the thin partition, and he should be a little more concerned about the fact that they were dangerously public, but most of him truly didn't care. 

They were strangers here. Just two guys getting off together, an anonymous hookup in a place where no one knew them and no one cared.

"But..." He glanced down, then up, shrugging helplessly, playing the part up to its fullest. "I...I've never been with anyone except my boyfriend..."

"It's alright. I'll let you know if you're doing anything I don't like." Bucky smiled, low and wicked. His hand pushed, insistent and possessive, down on Steve's shoulder.

Steve sank obediently to his knees, the cold, damp tile seeping through the denim of his jeans. Bucky's hand slid from his shoulder, crested along his neck, and curved over the back of his head, fingers splayed comfortably over the bristles of his hair. It was comforting, almost, and Steve shivered into the touch as he took a deep breath, gaze raking over Bucky's cock. Studied the long, thick curve of it, the ridges and veins, sliding the tip of one finger along the underside, marveling at the feel of silky-hot skin. So familiar, and yet brand-new.

Bucky let out a low, contented noise, one of the sexiest sounds Steve had ever heard, and unbidden, Steve wondered briefly if Thor would make that sound for him. If Thor would frame his face with those beautifully tapered hands of his and kiss him, gentle and slow, before ordering him to go to his knees. He wondered what Thor's cock would feel like and taste like in his mouth, if Thor could make his skin prickle and his pulse throb the way Bucky always did. He wondered what Thor's cock would feel like inside him, filling him, stretching him, taking him apart. What it would feel like to have Bucky's eyes on him the entire time, directing him, ordering him to please Thor. Wondered what Thor and Bucky could both do to him, the ways they'd both wreck him and use him for their own pleasure, a toy for their amusement.

And the thought of it, _Jesus_, the thought alone, was almost enough to make him come then and there without anyone laying a hand on him.

Steve touched his lips, tentative and unsure, to the tip, then moved down, testing the musky taste on his tongue, the thick pressure between his lips. He glanced up, seeking approval, ignoring the ruthless press of his own dick behind the zipper of his jeans, curling his tongue along the slit, then around the head. 

"There you go," Bucky encouraged, his gravelly voice rough and thick with need, and cradled Steve's nape, staring down at him with those intense blue eyes. "Doin' just fine...yeah, suck it like that...that's it, sweetheart, that's beautiful."

Steve's body tightened in response to Bucky's tone, from the careful way he was maneuvering Steve's head. He never wanted to move from this spot. He _liked_ the weight of Bucky's cock in his mouth. He liked the feel of it down his throat, filling his mouth, stretching his lips, heavy on his tongue. He liked the soft, low groans that Bucky was making above him. The way Bucky was angling his head this way and that, gently guiding him to what he liked best, pushing his hips up, forcing Steve to take more with each thrust.

Then Bucky, far too soon for Steve's liking, pulled Steve off of him, urging him back to his haunches. "Yeah, you look just as pretty as I thought you'd be, with your lips all bruised from my dick," Bucky said, scratchy, and hauled Steve to his feet, nuzzling Steve's jaw, licking at the hollow of his throat, and Steve thought this might possibly be the hottest thing he'd ever known. Maybe the hottest sex they'd ever had, and that was saying something.

He dug his fingers into Bucky's shoulders, turned his face into Bucky's, and the kiss was messy, slow and unbearably hot.

"What else would you like to learn?" Bucky palmed Steve's cock, rubbing over worn denim, and Steve wanted nothing more than Bucky's hands everywhere on his naked skin, marking him up, claiming him from the outside in.

"Ev-everything," Steve stuttered, inhaling Bucky's scent with each shuddered breath, staggering under the weight of his longing. Steve's knees buckled even as his elbows locked. He moaned when Bucky ran his nails along over-sensitized skin.

"Out loud, Roger," Bucky ordered, a slight rebuke. "When you're with me, I expect you to be vocal about your pleasure. I want to hear how much you love me owning you."

"It's..." Another shudder as Bucky started dragging Steve's zipper down, far too slowly. "_Please_...fuck me, Jim, please..."

"We'll get to that. After I'm done taking you apart, I'll take you home and bend you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve, send you to your friend Thor with your ass all shiny and your hole all filled with my spunk. But you gotta earn it now, be a good boy for me. Can you do that?"

Steve didn't whimper, but it was a near thing. He was so close already, so close, and still Bucky hadn't even touched him yet. "Yes...I can be so good for you, sir, _please_..."

He stopped when Bucky pushed aside the vee of his jeans, and then Bucky let out a low whistle. Those knowing eyes flashed when they met Steve's. "Black lace, hmm?"

Steve wet his lips and dropped his lashes. He'd all but forgotten that he'd put them on earlier, hoping to surprise Bucky when they got back to the penthouse. A thank you for agreeing to come to the party tonight. "I like pretty underwear, sir," he finally whispered, a wreck already, just from the way Bucky was looking at him.

"This boyfriend of yours has no idea how lucky he is," Bucky stated, and curled a slick fist around Steve's length, the lace digging into sensitive skin, the friction delicious and abrasive in the best way. 

"Oh God," Steve moaned, his hips jerking forward of their own volition.

"You're doing so good." Bucky slid his other hand down Steve's flank, "doing so fucking good, and I can tell you've been dying for this, you've been such a good boy..._oh_, you like that, don't you, you love being my boy –"

Steve spasmed under Bucky's hand, barely able to hold it together. "Oh fuck –"

"Is that it?" Bucky crooned, his teeth scraping Steve's earlobe. "You wanna sit at my feet like a good boy while I pet you and tell you how pretty you are, how sweet you look on your knees –"

"Please," Steve begged, panting and shivering, mindless and desperate. "Gonna...already so close..._please_, sir..." 

Bucky's lips traced the crinkles around Steve's eyes, his fist a jackhammer as he tightened his grip so hard that it tipped right over into pain. (But it was pain of the very best kind.) "Well, go on then, baby boy. Come for me."

Steve shuddered, and let out a whispered "thank you, sir" before jerking once, twice, his entire body an agonized twist of ecstasy and gratification as ropes of come spattered along the lace and Bucky's hand and the bottom of their t-shirts. 

"Absolutely beautiful," he heard Bucky murmur, then felt a thumb tracing along the line of his jaw. 

Steve nuzzled into the touch, lethargic; even his blood felt sluggish. "Did I please you, sir?"

"Oh, my sweet boy, I'm more than pleased," Bucky told him, and Steve felt the truth of it in his very bones. 

He shivered again when Bucky started running light touches along the slope of his shoulders, and down his chest. His lashes fluttered when Bucky hit a sensitive spot, and relaxed, as pliant as a doll, as Bucky eased him down. "We should do this again, Buck," he murmured, and instantly, he could _feel_ the way Bucky's touch changed and softened. The way it became Bucky's usual touch, instead of that of a stranger.

"If this is how you're gonna act every time, I'm all for it," Bucky chuckled, and leaned in for a soft, slow kiss, reclaiming his territory, ending the roleplay degree by small degree. "You good?"

"So _so_ good," Steve assured him, and then straightened from the wall, swaying a little at the movement.

"Easy there, don't rush," Bucky said, steadying him before reaching in his jacket pocket for a travel-sized packet of wipes. 

"Such a Boy Scout," Steve teased, as Bucky cleaned off his hands, then the worst of the mess on their shirts and the panties.

"Part of my charm," Bucky replied, with a quick wink. "Besides, taking care of you is the best gig going."

Steve smiled, slow and languorous. "You just like spoiling me."

"No, I _love_ it," Bucky said, and finished putting both of them back to rights. "Just like I love you."

"Love you too," Steve said quietly, and he would never ever get tired of hearing Bucky say it, would never ever take for granted the trust that Bucky had placed in him, right from the very start.

Bucky patted Steve's chest, and took a step back. "Almost respectable," he declared, with a quick grin. "Although you still have that well-fucked look on your face. Which is by far my favorite look on you."

Steve could feel his cheeks turning pink. "I liked you putting it there. And...thank you. For...not getting weird about my...about Thor."

"Nothing's off-limits, remember," Bucky said, and caught Steve's chin in a gentle grip. "Is that something you might be into? Me sharing you like that with Thor?"

"Maybe? One day? If there are certain ground rules in place." Because Steve may have had the odd fantasy or two, but no fantasy was worth sacrificing what he and Bucky had together. And he wouldn't do anything without Bucky being a full and active participant.

"Rules are good," Bucky agreed. 

"But, knowing that you'd trust me enough to allow me to show off for you, to please someone else on your orders..." Steve swallowed, allowed Bucky to see how much the idea turned him on. "Not gonna lie, Buck, the idea of you telling me to suck Thor off while you watch...or the two of you fucking me and splitting me open...it's something I've jerked off to, more than once."

Bucky's eyes darkened, the black almost overtaking the blue. "Have you now?"

Steve nodded. "And, um, he offered himself earlier. Tonight at the party, I mean," he added. "Um, as a thank you for introducing him to Darcy. And he might have been joking, but I don't think he was. I think – if we told him we'd be into it – he'd say yes."

"Definitely something to talk about later on, then," Bucky said, and gave Steve another kiss until he was all but shaking. "You ready to go home?" 

Steve glanced down at Bucky's crotch – he was still rock hard, straining against the zipper of his jeans. "You don't wanna come?"

"Not until we get home," Bucky said. "I've got plans for you and your bike, remember. And now that I know you're wearing such pretty underthings for me, I've got even more ideas."

It was too soon for even Steve to get fully hard again, but it didn't stop his body from trying. "Yeah, okay."

Bucky grinned, like he knew what Steve was thinking. "Come on."

Steve looked around the stall as Bucky unlocked the door. "You know we're never gonna be allowed back in this bar, right." They hadn't exactly been quiet.

"I might have to smooth things over a bit if anyone says anything, but I think we'll be okay," Bucky said, then shrugged at Steve's questioning look. "I might be the landlord."

"You...you own the bar?" Steve asked.

"I own the whole building," Bucky clarified.

Steve shook his head on a laugh. "I should have guessed."

"Hey, it's my job to protect you, right," Bucky said, cupping Steve's cheeks. "I'd never take you anywhere where you might be exposed to someone trying to sell a story for a few bucks."

"You didn't have to –"

"I know I don't. But I want to. I _like_ indulging you." Bucky's thumbs traced Steve's jawline. "The very first fantasy you ever told me you had involving me was you going to your knees for me in a bathroom stall, so why wouldn't I want to give that to you in a way that's safe."

"You remembered that?" Steve asked, surprised. Every minute of their first meeting – that first night together – was etched under his skin, but he hadn't expected Bucky to recall it with the same clarity.

"I remember everything about that night," Bucky replied, smiling. "You don't forget the night you meet your soulmate."

"Me too," Steve whispered, so humbled it brought tears to his eyes. "You have no idea how you saved me."

"You saved me right back, you know," Bucky said, and pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's lips. "So how about we head home so I can bend you over the bike and pound into you the way I've been dying to all evening."

Steve was the luckiest man on the planet. "Sounds perfect," he said, and grabbed Bucky's hand as they left the bathroom together

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aly for looking it over!!! <33 Any remaining mistakes are on me.
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](https://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Long-Term Assets - Inspired Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933932) by [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46)


End file.
